Hogwarts Magical Brownies
by mariel
Summary: Harry Potter meets Scully and Mulder from the X-Files as they take on Magical Brownies.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Mulder was on his couch, decked out in a gray tee-shirt, and boxers. His feet were up on the coffee table, and a big grin was on his face. Something moved on the television and he burst out laughing. He was watching a PBS production on the czars. There was a knock on the door.   
"Its open!" He yelled.   
Scully came in. Mulder kept laughing.   
"What's so funny?"   
"Sit down! Take off your jacket! Hell, take your shirt. I don't care. Have a brownie!!!" Mulder held up a plate of brownies on his lap.   
"What kind of brownies are those Mulder?" Scully had a playful smile on her face. She took off her jacket on sat down on the couch next to Mulder and took a brownie. She took a bite.   
"Ummffgg." She giggled. "These are really good Mulder!"   
"I know!! Look at that guys funny hat!!" They both started laughing. A couple of minutes went by. Scully was on her third brownie.   
"Who made these Mulder?"   
"You did!"   
Scully giggled. "My brownies aren't this good!"   
"Well they were on my desk. Maybe E.T. left them there."   
They both giggled. Scully cuddled into Mulder. "Look at the size of that egg!" Scully looked at Mulder, and they both dissolved into fits of laughter.   
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all seated around the Gyriffindor fire. They were in a circle, a plate of brownies in the middle. They were rolling around, laughing there heads off. Professor McGonalgal was the least of there worries.   
"Hermione," Harry choked out between laughs. "I love the brownies!! How did you make them?"   
"I didn't!! I bet Crookshanks did!"   
They rolled around laughing. Suddenly Ron, Harry and Hermione sat up..."   
"SNUFFLES!!!" They yelled at once!!   
They fell back laughing. The sound of Snuffles, (whoever he was) made the rest laugh too. They didn't know why. They just felt so light, so carefree.   
Suddenly, they all felt a pull in the pit of their stomachs. Suddenly, they left the fire and were somewhere else. There had been a big flash of purple.   
They were in an office. A basement office perhaps. And there were filling cabinets. Lots and lots of filling cabinets.   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was about 1 am. Scully and Mulder were back on the couch. However there were now three plates of brownies. One was on Mulder's lap. The second was on the coffee table, surrounded by Langley, Byres, and Frohike. The third was on Skinners lap.   
  
Unfortunately, the show on the czars had ended about midnight, the same time Mulder and Scully brought the cell phones. Skinner was the first one they called.   
  
"Skinner."   
  
"Ah... Helloooooo...." Mulder was talking in high squeaky voice, trying to be German.   
Skinner and TLG had arrived about midnight. It was now 2am. Mulder and Scully were on the couch.... the rest on the floor. Mulder and Scully each shared a plate of brownies... And each person on the floor had their own plate.   
  
They didn't know where the brownies came from. Not that they paid any attention, or cared for that matter. All they knew was that they had to eat those delicious brownies.   
  
Currently, they were engrossed in a PBS special on President Clinton. Laughter reigned in the tiny apartment. Any word, could set of a fit of giggles. Right now, there was a piece on the FBI.   
Scully bolted up. A light of mischief shone in her eyes.   
"I know a place with lots and lots and lots of papers we can flush!"   
Mulder's eyes went wide. "Lets go!!"   
  
They all ran down to Mulder's car, taking their brownie plate with them. Scully climbed into the drivers seat, Mulder held the door for her, Skinner sat in the passenger seat, and TLG sat in the back.   
"Heehee." Scully giggled. "I cant reach the pedals!!!! Mulder.. get your scrawny ass up here and fix the seat..."   
  
Mulder clambered up behind Scully. He pushed the seat back.   
  
"God damn it! I can sit up now!" She pushed Mulder onto the chair, and sat on top of him. "There. Good God."   
  
Finally... they made it to Mulder's office. And it was luckily. There had been many very near misses along the way.   
  
When they got to the building.. Mulder was in awe. But that was nothing compared to the delight on his face when faced with all the glory of the papers in his office.   
  
He went to the bathroom. Actually.. he wandered down the hall looking for a tree. When he came back, and even bigger smile was on his face.   
  
"You are never going to believe it you guys... I found a whole room... a whole room of toilets!!!!" There was a collected gasp... and Scully looked like a kid at Christmas. She yanked the door open. There was a flash of Purple.   
  
Muggles were back at Hogwarts.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Neville, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and Harry all woke at the same time. They all sat up. Everyone but Harry was busy looking around, trying to wake up. Harry, was clutching his head in his hands.   
"Harry..." Hermonie had more than a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Harry.. are you... all right? You're..."   
Harry interrupted her. "No, my scar doesn't hurt. My head does. It feels likes it's been smashed open." He stood up. "Where are we?"   
  
"Dunno." Ron looked toughly confused.   
  
"Well... we're not at Hogwarts. This is Muggle stuff." At this pronouncement everyone turned twords Dean. None of them expected the voice to be his. They all thought it would be Hermione's.   
  
"Well it is. Look at it. Pencils. Paper. That poster doesn't move." Dean poined.   
  
"'I want to believe' What's that supposed to mean?" This came from Seamus  
.   
"Isn't that a UFO?" Neville ventured his opinion of the odd poster.   
  
"UH... yeha.. I think so.." Ron was recovering quickly.   
  
"Bu..." Hermione was speechless. "Bu.. how could we have left Hogwarts? We'd have had to Disparate. You just can't do that." She looked pleadingly at Harry. Everyone else also turned their eyes twords Harry.  
  
"Wot are you looking at me for? I didn't do this."   
  
"You're sure..." Hermione had a note of panic in her voice. "You're sure your scar didn't hurt? Ohh... Professor McGonagall is going to be so angry...."   
"Wot for though? It wasn't our fault." Seamus stated the obvious.   
  
Neville whimpered. Harry shot around to face him. He had felt protective of Neville, ever since hearing of the Longbottom's fate.   
  
"What's the matter Neville."  
  
"Professor McGonagall... Gryffindor..." He seemed unable to communicate his thought.   
  
But then it dawned on Harry. He went as white as Neville  
  
"Gryffindor. We have a game... against Slytherin.. today!"   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mulder's eyes opened. He way lying face down on a cold, stone floor. He turned around so he could see the ceiling. There was a glowing fire in the fireplace, and several empty arm chairs surrounded him. Also surrounding him were his companions, and his plate of brownies.   
  
"Scully" He nudged her.   
  
"Mhhgggfff." She turned over, her back to Mulder.   
  
"Scully!" He poked her harder.   
  
Nothing. He tried this on Skinner and TLG. Nothing.   
  
Sighing, he reached for a brownie, and got a blanket, and curled up in an armchair, and fell back into a blissful sleep.   
  
  
The sun wasn't even yet up, and Angelica's watch only read 4 am. She couldn't get back to sleep though. She had an awful feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but she new it wasn't good. She just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the up coming Quiddich match.   
  
Anglina was walking down the stairs to the common room, thinking she'd do some homework until the rest of the team came down for breakfast.   
  
She was on the foot of the stairs when she saw Mulder in the chair, and then Scully, lying sprawled out on the floor. Angelina, not knowing she was only asleep, thought that she was dead. Her sharp scream echoed though the room, and up the stairs into the dormitories.   
  
"Wot is it?" Fred stifiled a yawn.   
  
"Somebody die or sumthin?" This time the speaker was George.   
  
"Look!!!" She pointed twords the sleeping forms of Scully and the Lone Gun Men and Skinner.   
"Wot the? Some body go get McGonagal."   
  
"I'll go get her." Dennis Creevy ran out the portrait.   
  
By now, the all the Gyffindors were on the stairs, the Quiddich team was all gathered around Angelica.   
  
"Wait a minute! Where's Harry?"   
  
"Where"s Ron?"   
  
Ginny appeard on the staricase.   
  
"Ginny" Fred was sharp. "Do you know where Hermione and Harry are?"   
"No.. I thought they went to bed. I woke up last night after our party.. and they were all gone. I thought they had gone to bed."   
  
Angelina went pale. She remembered the feeling that had woke her up. It was returning. "Someone.. go see if they're in their room."   
  
"I'll go!" Collin scampered up the stairs.   
  
"Wot is going on here?" Proffessor McGonagall's voice came though the portrait. The tower fell silent. "Why are you all out of bed."   
  
Anglina spoke. "Professor, I was walking down the stairs... I couldn't sleep. I came down.. and... I... I saw..." She pointed twords Scully. "I saw her just lying there."   
  
Professor McGonagall also went pale. "Potter. Where's Potter?"   
  
Collin came down the stairs. "They're gone! All of them gone!" He hadn't relised the McGonagall was there. "Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Even Hermione!"   
  
Profssor McGonagall grabbed a chair for support. "Somebody... go get Dumbledore..."   
  
"Why do you need me Professor?" McGonagall turned around. "Oh Professor Dumbledore... Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Thomas, Finigan, and Weasly... they're missing. And Muggles. Muggles are here Albus." She moved away form the sleeping forms, and they came into Dumbledore's view.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Ron exploded. "What!! No! McGonagal won't play with out Harry!!! She can't!!!"   
  
Harry frowned grimly. "Yeah she can. She did once. Remember?"   
  
Ron was livid. "But... That was completely different!"   
  
Hermione winced as Ron yelled in her ear. "No it wasn't Ron. But.. since all of us are gone... surely... they.. I mean to say.."   
  
Harry stepped in. "Dumbledore! Since all of us are gone... Dumbledore will do somthing!"   
  
Ron had calmed down. Neville, Seamus and Dean were quiet. They didn't know what was going on, but they felt that they'd leave it to Harry and them, after all.. they would know what to do, right?   
  
"Harry!!!" Snuffles!! What about Snuffles! Did you say that he was coming down with Lumpin! To talk with Dumbledore! When was he coming!" Ron was practically jumping.   
  
"Last night."   
  
"But Harry... how did we get here?" Neville had finally spoken.   
  
"Harry... It wasn't Him was it....?"   
  
"Probably" Harry was Non-chalet. "Where'd the brownies go?"   
  
"Here." Dean handed him the plate. He and Seamus had been munching away. Everyone took one.   
Ron sighed. "I wish I knew who made these brownies they sure are tasty."   
  
That sat for a while. Just enjoying the goodness of the brownies. They could feel their worries melting away. Harry was starting to think there was some special ingredient in them. 'Must be magic' he said to himself as he drifted to sleep along with the others.   



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What the hell!? What are you kids doing here! Where the hell is Agent Mulder?" The kids needed no alarm clock. Krush was enough to wake a person in a coma.   
  
"Whaaa?" Harry sat up sleepily, for a moment he had thought he was back with the Dursleys.   
"You six. Come with me. NOW!" Kursh walked out of the room, twords his office.   
  
"Wots his problem?" Ron was muttering to no one in particular, although all six heard it.   
  
They were led into his office, and sat around the table, Kursh at the head and Assistant Director April Thomas at the end.   
  
Kursh had started to yell some more in the hall, but April had come along, and stopped.   
  
"Children, prehaps you can start by telling us who exactly you are." She gave them a warm smile. The boys melted. Even Hermione had to like April.   
  
"I'm Harry."   
  
"Hello Harry, do you have a last name?"   
  
"Um... yeah.. Potter."   
  
"Harry Potter?" A smile played on her lips. "What's your name hon?"   
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."   
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."   
  
"Neville Longbottom."   
  
"Seamus Finnagin."   
  
"Dean Thomas."   
  
The smile had almost gone from April's face. "How..." Her eyes lingered on Harry's forehead. Harry, instinctively pulled his hair up for April.   
  
"But.. how..." April was whispering.   
  
"Would you mind telling me what is going on?"   
  
April looked at him. "Harry Potter. But.. it's a fairytale!"   
  
Harry and the others looked at each other.   
  
April had taken Kursh into the hall, leaving Harry and the others sitting there.   
"Hermione... I thought you said... they were supposed to be Muggles!" Ron was sighing.   
"Well they were supposed to be! I didn't know Americans used Muggle stuff."   
  
"Aren't Americans... well.. I always heard they were supposed to be 'out there.'" Seamus nodded his agreement with Dean.   
  
"Bu..."   
  
April and Kursh walked back in and they took their seats.   
  
Harry took the moment to speak. "Mrs. Thomas..."   
  
April intuerupted. "April."   
"Alright.. uh.. April... we uhh... we really... we don't even know where we are.. or.. uh.. who you are... We.. just... uh... well... Are you Muggles? Cause If you aren't... we really should ge..."   
  
"What the hell is a Muggle, Thomas?"   
  
"Muggle. It was claimed to have been patented by one Ms. Nancy Stouffer. J.K. Rowling uses it in her books, it's a term for pepole with non-magical powers. Very large lawsuit..." She became quiet. "Harry... do you know who JK Rowling is?"   
  
"No... why?"   
  
Hermione jumped in. "She's an author. Very popular. She mostly writes for adults. No text books though. That's why we don't really know about her. I think she lives in Scotland. She graduated from Hogwarts in.. oh let me think.. yes! I remeber! I was talking to Hagrid one day... we were talking about Lumpin and Sirius... he said she graduated in the same class as they did. Gyiffindor. I think... but I'm not sure.. I think she was a Seeker too."   
  
"Unbelivable." April was whispering. She looked up at Kursh. "Do you know what this means? It's not fiction. She's writting a piece of non-fiction! It's all real!" She looked close to tears.   
"We have to get them out of here. Oh I wish Scully and Mulder were here... they would know what to do..."   
  
"I still don't know what the hell is going on here Thomas."   
  
"Harry Potter. HARRY POTTTER! He's real Kursh. Do you know what this means? Nancy Stouffer has no case! Jo keeps her money!"   
  
"Harry Potter is nothing but a daydream for stupid little kids April. These children are obiously delusional! I'm going to call Social Seveses."   
  
"No! kursh, you can't... not yet. I'll take them to my place. Let them rest...."   
"Fine. Just get them outta here. And find those agents." Kursh rose.   
"Sir. Just.. don't tell anyone about this."   
  
"48 hours. 48 hours and I call the poilice. There parnents will be looking for them."   
"48 hours. Fine. I'll call them myself." April looked tirered all of a sudden. Kursh strode out of the room. Harry and the others had looks of asonishment and bafflement.   
  
"Come on then. Well get you to my place. You can sleep. And eat something other than brownies. Come on." She sheparded them out of the building.   
  
April sheperd them into her white Mecedess ML320 (SUV Type). Hermione sat in the front with April. Neville, Dean, and Seamus sat in the back seat, while Harry and Ron sat on the floor befhind the others.   
They drove along, finally turning into a gated community. They stopped at the security guard. April rolled down her window.   
  
"Good Afternoon Ms. Thomas. You're home early."   
  
"Hello Sam. Yes. I have some unexpected guests. Did I get any packages?"   
  
"Not this afternoon, ma'am."   
  
"Thank you Sam!" She rolled up the window, and drove in.   
  
She drove around for about 15 more minutes. She finally pulled up to a very large home. Everyone got out.   
  
"Wow... lookit the size of this place!" Ron was muttering to the others. "I bet this is even bigger tham Malfoy's place!"   
  
They followed April inside, then stayed behind in the living room while she put her work things away.   
"Wow... this place is gourgous." Hermione was in awe. This was what she wanted her house to look like. It was large, with a wide, winding staircase, contemporay furnature. Everything looked like it had come stright out of a magazine. The kitchen was well equiped with newest in cookware. Hermione was in heaven.   
  
April came back.   
  
"Is this your house?" Ron blurted out.   
  
April smiled. "Yes it is Ron. Do you like it?"   
  
"Oh it's lovely April." Everyone nodded with Hermione.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure you're all tiered. I was going to take you up stairs to your bedrooms, you can slep or play Nintendo, or go on the Computer."   
  
"That would be lovley." Hermione really liked April. She was like an aunt almost. Friendly, nice, and funny.   
The troup follwed her up the stairs. Ron finally spoke again.   
  
"Who do you live here with?"   
  
April turned and smiled at Ron. He reminded her of herself, a bit outspoken. "Well, as it so happens, I don't."   
  
"Well... how did you get this place then... I mean, the FBI doesn't pay very vell does it?"   
  
April laughed. "No, it doesn't Ron. My parents died about 5 years ago. My father was a wealther buisness man. He left a nice sized inheritance. I was tiered of living in an apartment, so I decided to buy, and furnish this place. Everything is paid for. The car too. This way, everything the FBI does give me, can go to other nessesities. Rent and car payments eat up allot of your check. Here we are!"   
  
She stoped in front of a large bedroom, the size of Aunt Petunia's bedroom. "This is your bedroom Hermione." She walked down the hall, and came to two room directly across from each other. "And these are your rooms boys. I don't care how you split them up. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. I have a few phone calls to make. But I'll be free in about 45 minutes. Then I can give you the tour of the rest of the house. Think you can handle it? I trust one of you can figure out the TV's and computers."   
  
"Yeah. I think we got it. Thanks!" Ron really liked April. She was like Bill, only a girl.   
  
April had left, and everyone was in Dean, Seamus, and Neville's room. The TV was on, (Thanks to Hermione) and they were all lounging on some furature. Dean was on the bed, Seamus and Neville were both on armchairs, Harry and Ron were on the couch, and Hermione was on the floor. Currently they were disscusing April.   
  
"I dunno why we couldn't trust her. She seems nice enough." Ron was speaking.   
"That's what we thought about Quirrel too." Harry said causualy. Everyone but Ron and Hermione staired at him.   
  
"Wot about Quirrel?" Neville was curious.   
"Oh... Uh..." Harry glanced at Ron and Herm.   
  
"Well.. see... remember the first year..." Ron spilled the story. He figured they might as well know. He'd tell Neville to keep quiet. Anyways.. every one knew he was back. They talked about Quirrel for awhile, then, they drifted asleep, feeling a sense of safty. April wasn't that bad for a Muggle after all.   
***   
April was downstairs in the kitchen at the island. She took the phone of of the set, and held it in her hands. Was she crazy? Could these kids really be what they seemed? She had to find out. She dialed.   
  
"Hello. Is this Aurthor Levine?"   
  
"Yes. How my I help you?"   
  
"Hello. My name is April Thomas. I'm with the FBI."   
  
"I see Ms. Thomas. What may I do to help you?"   
  
"I fear what I ask may make it seem as though I am using my.. uh.. position to.. extract information. However I assure you that is not what I am doing. I am working on a case, assinged to me this morning. I belive it concerns your client Ms. Rowling. However, the details concering her, I am not at liberty to talk to anyone but her. Now, of course, Ms. Rowling isn't listed in the phone book, for good measure I'm sure."   
"Yes. You've hit the nail on the head. So, what is it, Ms. Thomas, that I can do for you?"   
  
"One of two things sir. If at all possibal, would you be able to give me Ms. Rowling's phone number, and if not, her agent?"   
  
"You promise me this is official business?"   
  
"Yes sir. You can call my superior if you would like."   
  
"I shall take your word for it. Ms. Rowling's number is 555-6744."   
  
"Thank you very much sir."   
  
She hung up after that, the number lingering in her hand.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mulder and Co were sitting in Dumbledore's ample office. Dumbledore was behind his desk, and McGonagal was pacing back and forth.   
  
"I understand this has been tramatic for you," Dumbledore began. "Waking in a strange place is less than desirable." He stoped. "Please, prehaps you could tell us your names."   
  
Scully started. She liked this guy. She was sure she was only dreaming anyway. "Dana Scully." She had a silly smile on her face. "This.. is my partner Mu.. Mu.... Mulder...." She burst out laughing. She was so tiered, but she just had to laugh.   
  
"Dana, could you tell us whats so funny?" Dumbledore said lightly.   
  
"I.. I..." Scully could hardly breath she was laughing so hard. "Its.. its... its jsut that... this is the weirdest dream I;ve ever had... I mean.. Mulders sitting there stoned, and theres this old man infont of me! Oh no... brownies.. where are my brownies?" Scully felt her pockets. One left. Perfect. She jamed it in her mouth.   
Everything clicked suddenly for Albus. "Dana... could I have a bit of that brownie?"   
  
"Oh my.. I'm so sorry! How rude of me! Of course you can!" She tore off a piece for Dumbledore. He tore of a small taste, and ate it.   
"Delicious. Minerva, could you please take this down to Severes and have him do an analisis of what is in this delicious brownie?"   
  
McGonagal looked at the Professor. "Certainly."   
  
"Thank you. As for you six... we must get you to bed." He poured out drinks for all six, and made them drink. It was the same sleeping potion he had givin Harry the fateful summer before. They fell instantly asleep.   
  
  
The following morning, Scully woke first. She sat up suddenly, and reached for her glasses. "Damn it...." She muttered. She must had left her glasses at home. Now she had slept in her contacts, and they were useles. Everything was blurred.   
  
"Good morning!" Dumbledore's face appeared.   
  
"Good morning" Scully replied sleepily.   
  
"Do you remember who I am?" Dumbledore was proding gently. He had alreay taken to these people. He was sure they ment no harm, and had no idea what was in the brownies.   
  
"I'm sorry I don't."   
  
"Quite all right. Are you feeling well? Are you hungrey, anythign you need?"  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling fine, but I slept in my contacts... so I can't see..."   
  
"We can fix that. These," Dumbledore held up Scully's glasses, "were found lieing next to you." Scully put on her glasses. "Now... could I have a word with you in my office Dana?"   
  
"Yeah... yeah..." She crawled out of bed, her clothes wrinkled. She followed Dumbledore though the maze that is Hogwarts. Finally, they came to his office.   
  
"Please... Have a seat." Scully sat, still silent. She was amazed. The pictures were moving!   
  
"Sir, where *are* we...." Scully let lose in a flood of babbilings.   
  
Dumbldore help up his hands. "I will answer all those questions." He paused for a second, "your name is Dana Scully correct?" Scully nodded. "Alright. You are at Hogwarts...." He was about to continue, but something in her face made him stop.   
  
"Hogwawrts?" She was wispering. "Hogwarts? But its a fairy tale!"   
"You know of Hogwarts?"   
Scully had a look of fear and total disbief in her eyes. She was about to say something, when the door burst open.   
  
"Where the hell is Harry?" Sirius looked fit to kill. Dumbledore rose, and went to him. "Sirius, please, sit. This is Dana Scully. She was about to share some information."   
  
"What about Harry?"   
  
"Sirius, Ms. Scully has everything to do with him I believe. Please, have patience!" He sat back down. "Please continue Dana. How do you know of Hogwarts?"   
  
"Its... its not really though.. it cant be..."   
  
"Dana.. did you hear about it in a book, on the street... where?"  
  
Dana looked at him couriously. "The Harry Potter Books." She was whispering. "Hogwarts... everyone knows about the books."   
  
Dumbledore glanced at Sirius. "Dana, have you read the Harry Potter books?" Scully nodded silently. Dumbledore sighed. "We never expected anything like this. By the time we knew of it it was to late to stop. Dana, you are at Hogwarts."   
  
Scully nodded and whispered. "I know..." She looked up. "But... how?"   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "That I do not know. The brownies you were found eating, contained several magical ingredients. They are quite simply known as 'magical brownies.' They have a puropse, but it, like many things remains a time old mystery. It is often belived they have much to do with the Ancient Magic. However it too is a mystery. What intrgiues me however, is that there are six of you here, and six people missing. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are all missing. Ginny Weasly this morning told us she and the missing had been eating brownies. When she went to bed they were still at it."   
  
Scully looked up. She had been looking at her hands. Her eyes met Dumbledore's. "Before... before we were here... Mulder called me... or I jsut went over, I don't know... But he had brownies... we... we were eating them... and they never emptied."   
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "Yes. That would be so."   
The door flung open again.   
  
This time, Joanne Rowling was standing there.   
  
"Jo!" said Dumbledore with obious excitement. "Come in! Sit.. sit!" He magicked a chair for her.   
Jo breifly smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you Professor." Her smile quickly faded. She glanced at Sirius. "Hello Sirius. I think I've found Harry. I just got a call from one April Thomas..." she hesitated as everyone looked at her odly. "No. I dont think its her. She said she had found them in her parteners officve or something. She's with the FBI... she didn't know thye were real, but she seemed receptive to the fact. Comfortable with it. Excited."   
  
"She found them in Mulder's office?" Scully suprised everyone.   
  
"Mulder? It sounds slightly familiar.. why?" SHe looked at Dumbledore.   
  
"Mulder, he's my partner. April Thomas is an agent who works in a differnt devision, but she helps Mulder and I on backround checks. She should seem receptive. She joined the FBI to work on the X-Files, but she was too like Mulder. She wouldnt debunk him. The put her runing backround checks and chasing known criminals."   
"What's an x-file?" Jo voiced her thoughts.   
  
"An X-file, is a case that can't be proven, or is not wanted proven. Witches, aliens, sorcery, government conspiracy, all come under the X-Files. This would be an X-File." She sighed. "Mulder is going to love this."   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
April sighed as she hung up the phone. There was nothing she could do now but wait. She new there was no guarrantee these kids were "magic" but she knew they were. Harry Potter, Harry Potter the envy of every kid in the world, was sleeping up stairs in *her* house.   
  
"Cake" she muttered to herself. "I'll make a cake."   
  
With that she got to work. She just finished her cake, when she spotted Hermione watching her from inside the doorway inbetween the kitchen and living room.   
  
"Hey Hermione! Wanna help me ice the cake?"   
  
"No, thats... alright," she said staring at the blob of icing on April's nose. She liked April. She liked her alot in fact. April was so nice. After all, its not everyday a muggle lets 6 self procaimed wizards sleep in her house. "You've got frosting.... on your nose" Hermione said with a grin. "How'd you manage to do that!?"   
"I do? Huh. I do!" April wiped it off. "There. Done. My beautiful white wedding cake is done. Wannna piece?"   
  
"Oh yes please! I love wedding cake!"   
  
April sliced them each an extra large slice.   
  
April and Hermione were sitting, both thinking intently, and of course enjoying the cake.   
"Hermione... do you like Harry?" April blurted it before she could stop.   
"Do I like him? Where did that come from?"   
  
"Well..." April wasn't sure how much she knew about the books. She'd compleatly forgten to ask Jo. "It's just a question. Courisity. Girl talk. I suppect you don't get much of that with Ron and Harry. Sometimes you need an outlet. Plus you'd be satisfaiying me need for uh... 'information'." She smiled at Hermione.   
Luckily, Hermione smiled back. She cut a bite of the cake off with her fork. "Well... I suppose... I kinda do. But I don't. But I do. Not really though."   
  
April laughed. "You like him enough to know you don't *really* like him."   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Well.. what about Victor?"   
  
"How did you..."   
  
"I told you I know allot of stuff."   
  
"Well... it's alright, I suppose..."   
  
"So, you like him, but you don't *like* him, but not the same way as with Harry. Right?"   
  
"Exactly... I think..."   
  
"Well.. what about Ron then?"   
  
At this, Hermione shifted uncomfotably. "Well... I like Ron... but.."   
"You wouldn't do that to Harry. And you wouldn't break up your friendship. Becuase you aren't totally head over heels in love with him?"   
  
Hermione gapped at April. "How did you know?"   
  
April sighed. "Been there, done that, doing it now actually..."   
  
"Ohh!!!! Who?" Hermione asked eagerly.   
  
April laughed. "I suppose I should tell you shouldn't I? Unfortunatly its no one you know."   
  
"Is it those partners of yours you were talking about?   
  
"Yes and no. The later comment, your situation, relates to ours. Sucks doesn't it?" Hermione nodded.   
  
April sighed. "As for the other two... I honeslty can't remember who I did that with. It was in high school.. that's all I remember though." She shrugged. "No biggie though."   
  
A slience filled the room again.   
  
"You, won't tell.. will you?"   
  
"Why Hermione Granger. Why on earth would I spill information recived during girl talk? I shudder at the thought!"   
  
"Shudddd...errrrrrrrrrrrrr at what thought?" Harry was standing in the door, a yawn interupting his sentence.   
  
"Girl talk," April promtly answered. "How about that walk Hermione?" She said giving her a look.   
"Uh.. sure!"   
  
"Okay. Harry, help your self to the cake, if they others wake up they can have some too. Please stay off the first floor, unless your in the kitchen. No walking infront of windows. Stay upstairs, in here, or down in the basement. We've got the N64 down there, if you boys want to play. The alarm system will be on, so do NOT go outside or let anybody in. No body. okay?"   
  
Harry grumbled soemthing that sounded similar to okay, so the girls took that as a good sign, and left. The walked around the area surrounding April's house. They walked on the side walk and though the park. They talked... boys, school, work, girls, sports, harry. Harry.   
  
"Hermione, you, you live with your parents right?" She nodded. "Do you know about the Har-" Her words were cut off. Standing infront of her were Jo, Dumbledore, and Sirius.   
  
Jo and Sirius's eyes almost poped out. They were both starting at April so intently. However, Dumbledore showed no suprise.   
  
"You must be Professor Dumbledore," said April extending her hand, also showing no suprise. If anything she felt uncomfortable. Why were they staring at her like that?  
  
"It's a pleasure Mrs..."   
  
"Ms. Thomas. Speacial Agent April Thomas. You can call me April." She let go of Albus, and turned to Jo. Again, she extened her hand. "You must be Ms. Rowling. Its a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"The pleaseurses all mine," Jo and Sirius were recoving quickly.   
"And you," said April moving on to Sirius, "must be Mr. Black." She caught his eyes, and they stayed there for the duration of the shake. "I'm sure you'll want to go soon. They're up at the house."   
"You left them alone?" Sirius finaly spoke.   
  
April turned around to face him. "Well.. considering I have no magical powers, I'm quite useless if some one did try and attack. Belive me sir, I did think of that. It's my job to think of that. I did leave my seurity system on. If anyone did get in and triped an alarm, it would go off. I also told them to stay away from the windows and to stay on the top or bottom floors."   
  
"It sounds like you've done a wonderful job April." Dumbledore commented lightly.   
"Thank you Professor."   
  
Jo caught up with April. She leaned over and wispered so only April could hear. "How much do they know.. about the books?"   
  
April looked Jo in the eyes. "I didn't tell them anything, although I suspect Hermione suspects something."   
The rest of the walk up to the house was quiet.   
  
"Here we are!" April sprang up the steps, and unlocked the door. She let the others in. "They're downstairs."   
Everyone looked at her. "How did you know that?" Jo was in awe.   
  
"What. You can hear it now and then. They're playing Nintendo. Mario Party I'd say. Hermione can take you down. I've got to order dinner and make a few phone calls."   
  
With that, Hermione led the adults down the stairs, while April situated herself at the breakfast table.   
"Hello? Pizza Hut? I'd like a delivery, I neeed two large cheese, two large pepperoni, and two pepperoni lovers. I also need... oh give me 5 orders of the familiy size bread sticks. I also need 10 things of breadstick dip. Yes... that's all. Okay. Thanks."   
  
She hung the phone up, then walked downstairs. "Who's winning?"   
  
Ron looked away from the tv long enough to say "Neville" then he retuned to the game.   
  
April joined Jo, Dumbledore and Sirus twords the back of the room.   
  
"So what do we do now?"   
  
"Well, I'm not sure."   
  
Everyone turned to stare at Dumbledore.   
  
"What do you mean sir?"   
  
"I mean, they have obiously been sent here for a reason, as with your friends Ms. Thomas. I belive I know, one reason of course, but the other is not so clear."   
"Well, what's clear?"   
  
Sirius and Jo traded uncomforable looks.   
  
"That, April will wait for another day. Now, we eat!"   
  
It was three in the morning when Hermione tiptoed down the stairs to see if she could get something to eat, when she saw a light on in the den. Abandoning her quest temporarily, she went to go see who was up. She padded silently into the door way, and saw April sitting at her computer, looking thoughtful.   
"What are you doing up this late?" Hermione walked in.   
April turned around in her chair, suprised that anyone was up. "Hello Hermione..."   
  
"What're you doing?"   
  
"Oh, nothing much. Why?"   
  
"Just wondering."   
  
April laughed. "I think the question is what are you doing up? You need your sleep."   
  
"I was hungery."   
  
"Well.. we can't have that can we? I just made some cookies, mabey you'd like one?"   
  
April and Hermione walked down the stairs together. They reached the kitchen, where they sat down at the island eating freshly made cookies.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Hermione spoke up. "What do you think will happen now?"   
  
April sighed. "I'm not sure. I suppose you and the others will go back and Mulder and Scully will come back."   
  
"But.. it can't be that easy can it? I mean.. someone sent us here... there had to have been a reason. If it was Voldemort, he wouldn't let us go back that easily..."   
  
"No, you're right he wouldn't Hermione. But... You have to go back. I can't offer you any protection here. I'd love for you to stay, but you have to go back. And Mulder and Scully have to come back. FBI agents can't just go missing.. especialy these two."   
  
"So...why were you up April?"   
  
"Oh... I had some work. I was trying to think how to explain this whole thing away for my report."   
  
"Oh. Did you finish it?"   
  
"No. I couldn't think of what to say. You just cant explain away two agents, one assistant director and three geeks. It'll probably take a couple of nights."   
  
"So when exactly, Ms. Thomas, do you sleep?" Hermione had been about to ask the exact same thing, when Sirius steped out of the door way and asked for her. Both Hermion and April jumped.   
  
"Oh... it's just you... I don't sleep. I haven't slept in weeks. I'll get a nap here and there. But I don't ever just sleep."   
  
"How can you do that though?" Hermione was thougholy amazed.   
  
April sat up and went around to the counter. "Can I get you something?" She got out the cookies with out even waiting for him to answer. "All though high school my grandparents made me go to my room at nine sharp."   
  
"So when I went to college I stayed out late. Some of it was partying, some of it was work."   
  
"Ohh.. where did you go?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oxford. Thats where I met Mulder. Anyway. My grandfather owned a publishing company. He and my grandmother had moved to America half way though my senior year at high school, so they were there, and I helped with the company occasionaly."   
  
"So you lived with your grandparents?" This time it was Sirius who asked the question.  
  
"Yes. My grandfather died about five years ago. My grandmother two years ago. My parents both died when I was two. But anyway, after I finished college, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, so I worked for her Mary as her secratary. Such a lovey family. Mary's been like my surroget mother.?   
  
"Mary?"   
  
"Oh. Mary... laugh I forget. Her Royal Highness Mary of England." Hermione's jaw dropped. April laughed. "When you're with her it's not like your with roylty at all. They're all great."   
  
"So what brought you to the FBI?" Hermione was keeping up the stream of questions.   
  
"Things became... eh... complicated between me and John, that's Mary's youngest son, so I decided it was time for me to go. I remebered Mulder, and decided I might as well join the Feds too."   
  
This whole time Sirius had a look on his face, that wasn't quite discernable as anything in particular. "Where did you go to high school?" He said this in a controlled voice.  
  
"A boarding school. Some where. I don't quite remember, why?"   
  
Before he had a chance to say why, Jo joined them.   
  
"Hullo! Midnight meeting? What's the menu?"   
  
"Hi! We have cookies, cake, and brownies. What can I get you?"   
  
"Oh.. brownies sound good. And a warm glass of milk. What were you talking about?"   
  
"Oh, Sirius was just asking me where I went to high school" she said as she sat the plate of brownies on the island along with a glass of milk. She reached for a brownie herslef.   
  
"Really? Where did you go?"   
  
"A boarding school. I don't remember where honsestly. Where did you go?"   
  
Jo was already on her second brownie. "Hogwarts, just like...." Jo stuffed the third brownie in her mouth. Needless to say, she didn't quite think though how Harry and others had gotten to the world of Muggles. The brownies were already working their illegal magic on her.   
  
Sirius interupted her. "Jo.. you really don't want to talk about that do you?"   
  
"Oh no! Do! What's it like?"   
  
Jo giggled. "You should know silly! You were in my class!"   



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Hmm? Was I really?" Asked April reaching for another brownie. Siruis moved the brownies closer to her. It started to occur to him that these were probably the browies with a little extra love, the love of the '70's. He figured it wouldn't hurt for April to have a few, it might help her forget. He wasn't sure Dumbledore wanted April to know everything.   
  
"You... you went to Hogwarts April?" Hermione asked the question.   
"Here Hermione. Have a brownie." He figured he should probably shut Hermione up. As much as he loved her, she did have a big mouth. She'd probably start thinking, and maybe it would be best for her to have a foggy memory of this night too.   
  
Finaly, after about an hour of pointless giggling, joking, and flirting, Jo, April, and Hermione all passed out. Sirius got them all settled in their respective beds, and then went back to the kitchen to clean up.   
After he had finished, he noticed April's laptop still on. He wasn't sure if he should turn it off, so he sat down to see if there was anything that should be saved. On the screen, there was a word document open, a web page, and another word document. He looked at the web page first. Nothing interesting. Just a page with a bunch of text. Probably a web-jounral he thought. He then looked at the first document. The text matched that of the web page. The second document, was the one that caught his attention. It was supposed to be a report on the case of the missing agents and assistant director. He was half way though reading it when Dumbledore walked down the stairs.   
  
"Now really Sirius, is it absolutly nessecary to be looking though Ms. Thomas's personal things?   
  
Sirius looked up startled.   
  
"Well... I..aher..."   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You wanted to know if it was really her, didn't you." He spoke softly.   
  
"It can't..."   
  
Dumbledore cut him off again.   
  
"It is her." He laughed, although it was not his usual merry laugh. "Sirius, you need only to look at her, and know its her. Now look at her life. She's a devoted FBI agent. She has 9 strangers in her house, people she read about in books, and what is she doing? She's working. Tell me that isn't April Thomas."   
"Yes, he took her away, he changed her abilities, but you cannot change a person Sirius, you should know that. Voldemort could use all the magic in the world, and she would still be a devoted fighter. Prehaps for the other side, but she would fight. Now, go to bed. Sleep is what is best now."   
With that, Dumbledore asended the stairs, and Sirius placed him self on the couch. Soon, both were dreaming, their troubled dreams.   
  
It was about ten in the morning when April finally staggered down the stairs into the kitchen. She vaugly nodded to everyone and headed twords the cappucino maker. Sirius started to hand her a cup of coffee, but she waved it off knowing she needed something stronger.   
  
When her espresso was done, she sat down at the island. Sirus, Dumbledore and Jo were gathered around. Sounds of Nintendo drifted up from the basement, along with an occasional yell.   
April yawned, feeling the caffine surge though her body. "I don't kn-kn-kn-oooooooooow," a yawn interuped her, "when the last time I had so much sleep. I'm usually up all night." She looked around at the faces. Jo had been brought up to date on the previous night's events, having rememberd some but not all of it.   
  
"Speaking of last night," April contiuned stairing into her coffee. "I don't remember much of what happened. But I do remember the feeling I got from it." She looked into each of their faces.   
"I don't really remember much of my childhood. The only clear memories I have are of my last semester of high school till now. I see the way you look at each other. You know something, something about me. I want to know what it is. Tell me."   
  
Everyone was quiet for a few seconds when Dumbledore began speaking.   
  
"I allowed Jo much freedom, when writing Harry's story. I did not know what people would think of it. I did expect people to make a mockery of it. Peter Petigrew, alive. The thought horrifies them. They still believe that Sirius here is the true killer. I hoped however, that Jo writing the story, would help some see the truth. It did."   
  
"However, I would not allow her to write about one member of the Potter gang. Write about Lily and James, write about Sirius and Lumpin, even little Peter. I forbade her though, to write about you. There was nothing about you, that fit in her story, nor did I want you brought back in to gossip."   
Everything hit her at that moment. She suddenly knew why her memories of high school had been phased. Her eyes closed, and her hands gripped her coffee cup tighly as her mind transported her to that snowy night in November.   



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8  
  
"Oh come on! Just down to Hagrids for a bit! Please Sirius, I want to see if we could do it."   
"Why don't you go with-"   
April cut him off. "You know perfectly well what Lily would say, and James is at practice, Reemus and Peter are probably with him. You're the only one. Please?"   
"No, I have to take this up to the Owlery, it can wait untill tommrow, and it's too risky to go down there alone. It Can Wait." With that he strode off.   
*   
"APRIL!"   
  
She hear their voices dimly. She tried to hold up her head, yet she was too weak. Her robe was somewhere in the snow, along with her wand. Blood flowed from her scrates that had ripped though the dress she wore, while the snow turned red. All she remembered was the voice, and it telling her it wouldn't hurt. She had lunged at him, the others around her had attacted her; held her down while he sang a chant, what happened while he chanted, she couldnt remember, all she knew was that she was fadding, and being dragged along the ground. The shouts of Sirius, Dumbledore, James, and Lily growing dimmer by the second.   
  
***   
  
April stood up, and walked away from the island, still holding her coffee. She went out to the deck, Sirius made to move after her, but Dumbledore stoped him.   
"She needs to be alone."   
  
"But..."   
  
"But nothing Sirius. Has been living a lie for the past 16 years. You cannot expect to help her deal with that. She needs to be alone.   
  
* ****  
April remembered everything now. She remembered how after she had blacked out on the Hogwarts yard, they took her to her grandmother's, and done the same thing to them. She supposed now that it must have been the Obliviate incanitum, although how he did it, or why was beyond her.  
  
She had been on the porch for thrity minutes, standing, staring, and drinking her coffee, when she heard the door open. She went and sat in one of the chairs, as did Dumbledore.   
  
"I don't think, he used the Obliviate charm. He may have used a form of it, but not the real thing." April said softy, letting her soft British accent flow.   
  
"Why do you think that?"   
  
  
She thought a moment. "Because I could have blocked it. Because you might have broken it. You would have. I remember him, he was chanting, almost singing."   
She bolted up. "Do you know what I mean?"   
  
"No, I'm afaid I don't."   
  
April raced to the living roomm then back to the porch. She sat her laptop on the railing, and becond Dumbledore over.   
  
"This, this is how he did it." She pulled up a website, and sound started streaming. Next, she pulled up the source code.   
  
"Do you know anything about computers or programing?"   
  
"Saddly, no."   
  
"Well, this is a web page." She pulled up Yahoo. "See how on this page, there's no sound?" Now she pulled up the source code for Yahoo. "This is the code, that makes Yahoo run. Now, lets say this is the lyrics of a song." She pulled up the site with the music. "Now you see, this page has music embeded in it. It's the exact same as Yahoo, only with sound. You don't really notice the sound, it's just there. When you look at the code, you see this snipit for music. The creator of this page took the Yahoo code, and used it on his page, and then burried a song in it."   
  
Realization dawned on Dumbledore's face. "Brilliant," he wispered, "brilliant. He hypnotised you, with the song. And then sprung the incantium on you." He paused and watched her silently stairing into nothing.   
  
  



End file.
